NaruSasu Drabbles
by XxSasuke'sTearsxX
Summary: Just an assortment of different NaruSasu short stories. Ratings of each story will be after the titles. As the title says there is mainly NaruSasu, and a little (wishful) KibaSasu.


***There are all going to be short things to fill the long void of my uncreative streak.***

Persistent Pesky Pessimist

(This SS is rated PG 13; read discretion is advised.)

Sasuke was sitting at home bored; bored out of his mind, in his opinion. Naruto just left for work -leaving Sasuke home alone. He tried hard to find something to amuse himself with; video games, baking, walking, ect... But Naruto was gone for hours. This was an unusual case; but Sasuke had recently been laid off from his job and was in the process of hunting.

Sasuke looked at his phone; he had one miss call. He opened it up to see Naruto called; Sasuke jumped at the chance to call his loving boyfriend.

"Hey, Sasu." Naruto cooed; sweetly, from the other end.

"Hey." Sasuke said nonchalantly

"How's everything going on your day off from job hunting?" Naruto chirped.

Sasuke gave the phone a death glare; why did Naruto have to try and irk him now? "I'm bored; there's nothing to do." Sasuke pouted, his plump bottom lip jutting out cutely as his inky locks fell before his eyes.

"I'm sorry; baby." Naruto said softly. Sasuke was certain that clown was smiling like the devil on the other end.

"Sure~... " Sasuke groaned.

"If I was home again; I would amuse you~." Naruto soothed seductively.

Sasuke hummed; it wasn't the time for sexiness, he wanted to COMPLAIN - DAMN IT! "Urasai." Sasuke said from his end.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry. I won't say sexy phrases over the phone; during work, again."

"Oka-..." Sasuke paused just catching the 'during work' portion of that sentence.

"Any who~;" Naruto started dismissively, "I'll see you when I get home, baby."

"Yeah, yeah~." Sasuke groaned. Damn all those short ridiculous breaks.

Naruto hung up and Sasuke spent a few minutes glaring at the small mobile in his hand.

"I'll show him." Sasuke called him back.

"Nani?" Naruto asked.

"You forgot to say 'I love you'." Sasuke said cutely.

Naruto sighed on his end. "I love you."

"Good, I love you too." Sasuke smirked. Naruto really is an idiot if he doesn't realize Sasuke does have a mischievous side to him.

"Bye; Sasuke." Naruto hung up... again.

Sasuke perked his brow. "Oh really~?" The raven cooed as he looked to the cell again. "I~ don't~ think~ so..." He lulled out. He moved his finger back to the call button; pressed it twice and put it to his ear.

"Yes; Sasuke..." Naruto droned out.

"When are you coming home?"

"Same time as every night." Naruto hung up again.

Sasuke snickered and called again.

"Yes?" Naruto said; annoyance sinking into his voice.

"What do you want for dinner?"

"I don't know Sasuke; I need to work, later. Now; stop calling me." Naruto hung up again.

Sasuke started laughing... that WOULD be the last CALL. Sasuke open his messaging and sent a simple 'Boo'.

'No'

'I 3 U'

'I love u 2 Sas'

Sasuke waited a few minutes.

'Rawr'

'Sasuke really?'

'What?'

'Don't "what" me, you know'

'3'

'love u 2 Sas'

Sasuke smiled... yup, he was being distracting. Perfect.

Sasuke kept it up, texting Naruto every so often to irk him. It was too fun; always getting "Sasuke, let me work!" He just couldn't help it; today was HIS day to be the annoying one.

...Later...

Naruto got home; but Sasuke played it off sweet. He drew Naruto a bath and even made traditional ramen for Naruto. He couldn't stay mad. But; after eating and taking a nice bath, Naruto turned his phone back on and screamed.

"SASUKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Sasuke looked up; he tried hard not to burst up laughing and succeeded. He had left Naruto 40 calls and 134 text messages since he shut off his phone. His self restraint broke and he curled into himself laughing. It was to good. Something so simple as persistence could be treacherously annoying.

Naruto glared as he saw Sasuke curled into himself and laughing. "Really; Sasuke?" He whispered and smiled like the devil. "Never challenge the King of Practical Jokes."

Sasuke had no clue what was coming to him at the hands of the No # 1 Knucklehead Naruto.


End file.
